themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flying Chupacabra
In April 2007, researcher Ivan Voreved was investigating a series of incidents involving farm animal deaths in Chile's 6th Region. On April 6th, 7thand 8th of that year, a series of attacks involving a strange creature took place in the small town of Pan de Azucar. The witnesses, identified in reports by the initials "J.C" and "A.R.," shared their accounts with Voreved. On the morning of April 7th, at eight o'clock, A.R., a farmhand, discovered twenty-nine dead chickens in a coop on the property. A.R. stated that the chickens looked liked they had been crushed by something and one of them displayed a hole in its back that reached down into its entrails. The hen looked completely bloodless and all of the carcasses displayed what A.R. described as a certain "orderliness" about them. Such meticulous alignment of animal bodies as come up in other attacks blamed on Chupacabras. Neither the property owners or neighbors could find an explanation for the strange attack on the chickens. J.C., the property owner, is a self professed skeptic when it comes to the Chupacabras. However, he too was at a complete loss and could find no rational explanation for the events on his farm. There were more attacks in the region and other witnesses claim that got a glimpse of the creature that was causing trouble. Not far from J.C.'s farm, another bizarre incident took place. On a quiet dirt road, witnesses reported seeing what they first though was "something like a black trash bag," falling off the roof of a nearby house. Upon closer inspection of the dark object, it began to move and then jumped and took off into the air as a witness approached it. The strange, flying entity measured about a meter and a half and eyewitnesses said it had amazing speed once airborne. The witnesses to the dark, flying creature were deeply shaken by their encounter. Local residents stated that the creature was most certainly a Chupacabras and point to numerous similar cases and attacks in the area over the years. This wasn't the only time that a Chupacabra with wings was reported. South America, a gold mine of Chupacabra reports and high strangeness in general has several such cases. Over the years, Chile has been a hotbed of Chupacabras activity. In June of 2010, Puerto Rican police officer Miguel Negron was on patrol with another officer when they heard what they described as the "beating of powerful wings." At the same time, they were hit by a powerful, rotten odor coming from what they believed to be a large, bat-like creature. Numerous other residents in southwestern Puerto Rico were also claiming attacks and sightings of the bizarre, winged thing that year. Reading over the reports, one imagines a winged gargoyle swooping down from the skies. Perhaps the most intense report was from a man named Valdo. He told police that he was attacked in his yard one night by a "large winged animal" that swept down on him and left deep claw marks on his chest and back before he was able to escape. Locals claimed that the creature would come out to hunt during the night, and could also be seen in the early hours of the morning. They believed that was living in the underground tunnels and ruins surrounding the Guanica Sugar Mill. The creature was described as a huge humanoid like being with large wings resembling those of a bat. It was blamed for the slaughter of numerous animals in the region as well as attacks on several local residents. Purportedly, the creature was a blood drinker much like the infamous Chupacabras. These reports were originally compiled by researchers Raul Nunez and Ivan Voreved, translated by Scott Corrales then brought to public attention by David Weatherly References: http://twocrowsparanormal.blogspot.com/2016/06/winged-chupacabras.html http://twocrowsparanormal.blogspot.com/2016/06/more-flying-chupacabras.html Category:Mystery